cloudninefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cloud Nine Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Structure Yo. Hmm, this place looks pretty dead - I remember the Holic wiki having quite a bit more activity. Anyway, first things first. We only have a handful of articles right now, looks like the class and race lists. By the way I only found the race page via the wiki "most visited" sidebar. We need a navigation table on the main page that points to the main parent articles. I dunno how I'm gonna roll with this; I don't have too much free time and I'm already on a few other (admittedly semi-dead) wikis) as well. But we definitely need some structure for this Cloud Nine wikia. Right now it's basically just a bunch of articles. - Trucidation 03:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Trying to get this wiki sorted as it seems to be the only one for Cloud Nine. If there is anyone else about could you let me know? Rierie 21:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *Do you need some assistance, Rierie? I could help if you like. Knight of Soul 17:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks help would be good. I have a few commitments but I play quite a bit, so may have a few days with no contributions. Rierie 13:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, has it really been only a couple months? I have to drop this, I don't have the time anymore, not even to play. - Trucidation 12:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The game itself still seems to be needing a lot of work. The repeatable quests don't seem to work, which makes leveling sub classes a bit harder. Theres a ton of mis-spelled words in the system messages, such as Switch to indivisual, when someone joins or leaves a party. (individual being the correct way to spell it lol. I am willing to offer my services to make this game much better for players, it has a lot of potential as did the first Holic. But if the Dev team cant fix simple errors in game i fear this game may not get as popular as the first did. Bugs and Gliches makes customers shy away from a good game. and if the game isn't making profit, most complanies trash it. that would be a big upset to those that invested into the game. I have been searching around the internet for a solid Faction rank promotion exam Wiki, but havent come across any, thus I created a guild and checking daily to see how a guild can level up in this game. Apparently my results have concluded thus far, that you need higher Fame than a rank above you and take a pre test on thurs to qualify for a rank up promotion test on sundays. I have yet to find out if this is true or not. Been inviting low lvs to increase fame and investigate this matter. I will begin adding some Quest info and help here if you need it, I completed all the quests for continent one in the game, and can tell you what works and what doesnt lol. Genna~ I had no idea Holic 2 had finally come out in the US until yesterday. Unfortunately, I won't be able to do the work on this wiki that I did on the first one. I had a lot more free time on my hands then. I cried when I finally deleted the Holic Wiki. Thanks for remembering my site! ~ Wissa